Girl Meets the Language of Flowers
by WritingDistractions
Summary: Most people think Maya is the rebellious bad girl, but she's really not. She just has a hard time opening up to people. When people start receiving flowers out of no where, no one knows what they mean or who they're from. All they know is Maya is the only one who hasn't received a flower. What if Maya is the one sending the flowers? Lucaya story
1. Mysterious Flowers

**Hey, so don't worry, people who are following my other story. I'm _not_ taking a break from Something Real, I just thought about writing this quick story. At first, it was just a story revolving Maya, but then it just kinda turned into a Lucaya story. I just kinda ship everything in Girl Meets World because it's so early in the show, no one really knows who is ending up with who. I still love Rilucas and Farkaya, I just thought of this because in Girl Meets Flaws there were so many adorable Lucaya moments. Anyway, I kinda got this idea from Rune-Spirit and her Lab Rats story The Secret Language of Flowers. I hope they don't mind I made this story. This first chapter is kinda like a prologue, but I don't really know. This story won't be longer than 3 or 4 chapters, I think. Now, without further ado, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the "Sneak Attack", or the day Missy tried to get Lucas to go out with her. Riley started calling it the "Sneak Attack" because no one really sees it coming and it catches you off guard at the worst possible moment, just like when Missy started flirting with Lucas.<p>

Lucas was late for school that day. It wasn't really his fault though; he still wasn't used to the time changes. It felt like it was five o'clock in the morning even though it was seven thirty. He'd had a problem with that on the first day of school, too. He was late to history, with Mr. Matthews. It wasn't something he liked to remember as his first day of seventh grade. But, it happened, and he couldn't do anything about that.

He quickly left the school's front office, where he checked in and they marked him tardy. Rushing down the empty hallway, he made his way to his locker. Once again, he had history first thing. Lucas was definitely not getting on Mr. Matthews good side.

Lucas reached his locker, but he was surprised to see what was on it. Usually it was normal for people to get notes or papers in their lockers, but it wasn't normal to have flowers taped to them.

Standing out from his red locker, was a light pink rose taped to the front. There was no note, or anything to give him a clue to who put it there. It was just… there.

He looked around. Maybe someone put it on his locker by mistake, but that wouldn't make sense. He still had the sticky note the school puts on your locker the first day of school to help you find it. It had his first and last name on it. There was no way anyone could miss that.

Carefully, Lucas took the rose off of his locker. Entering his combination, he threw his backpack and his books inside. He placed the rose on the top shelf of his locker, above the locker hooks, where it couldn't be damaged.

As he walked to history class, he was still wondering about the rose. Lucas had no idea where it came from, or why it was put there. He didn't even know who put it there, and that bothered him. It was a beautiful flower, but it was more important to him to find out why it was there, who it was from, and what it meant.

* * *

><p>Riley pushed open the door to her family's New York apartment. She had a long week this week. First, she got invited to her first middle school party! Unfortunately it was a geek party, <em>a geek party<em>, unbelievable, right? But when she was there, she was so popular with the geeks; she forgot who she really was. Riley spent the week dressing like a harajuku girl, and pretending to be someone she wasn't. Maya helped her realize that.

The first thing she wanted to do was change out of her ridiculous outfit. Riley opened the door and was greeted by her mother, cleaning up the plates that were left on the kitchen table. She was now in her regular work clothes again.

"How ya doin'?" Topanga asked seeing her daughter with her hair down, without the colorful extensions and missing her fake glasses.

"Good, now that I'm me again," Riley said smiling a little, knowing her mother had a hard week to.

Her mother smiled and crossed the room, making her way down the hall to her office where she probably was going to work on some of her cases. Riley was glad her mother was back to normal, but it was interesting seeing the other side of her.

She disappeared into her bedroom and changed into more, Riley-like clothes. When she came back downstairs, into the living room, she went to her backpack to retrieve her homework. Riley opened her bag and saw something that didn't belong there. Resting carefully on top of her books was a single red poppy.

Riley carefully picked up the flower and saw that it was in fact real. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an old ice tea bottle that she was going to recycle. She filled it with water and placed the poppy in it.

She sat down at the table and looked at it. How did it get there? Why was it in her backpack? Obviously someone put it there, but why?

_More importantly, _She thought, _Who?_

* * *

><p>History class was Farkle's favorite class. Actually, that was a lie; every class was his favorite class. But, still, he did love history. With Mr. Matthews, you never knew what you'd learn that day.<p>

It was November 1st. One of the most dreaded days of the year. The day after Halloween, when everyone comes to school tired and fully of candy, was not one of the prettiest days appearance-wise. Everyone stays up late on Halloween, it's an unwritten rule.

Only, Farkle never let himself be too tired for school. He loved school. And while most people were tired and groggy, he was upbeat and happy. Yesterday, his friends helped him overcome one of his fears. Farkle had a lot of fears, but hey, he was taking small steps and overcoming one fear at a time.

Gym was inside yesterday, and they were playing softball. Farkle wasn't particularly bad at sports, he just wasn't the best. He was just terrified of being hit by the ball. Without his friends (mostly Lucas) helping him realize it wasn't scary at all he'd still be cowering in the boys' locker room. Sure, he got hit with a softball. It didn't even hurt, and now he wasn't afraid of getting hit with any kind of sports equipment… except maybe tennis rackets, but that's a different story.

He was walking to history class with a smile on his face. He entered the room; he was always the first person there. Mr. Matthews was writing that day's lesson on the board. Sitting down in his assigned seat, he noticed something on his desk.

There was a flower resting on the corner of his desk. It wasn't just any regular flower, though. It was a ginger. Most people weren't familiar with the type of flower, but Farkle was. He knew almost every type of plant that was in his science textbook, including gingers. The bright red flower was laid simply on his desk, cut perfectly at the bottom.

Farkle picked it up, examining the flower. He was confused, why was there a flower on his desk? Did it have something to do with the history lesson? Farkle looked around, but he was the only one with a flower on his desk.

"Is everything okay, Farkle?" Mr. Matthews asked, wondering why the boy was so confused.

Farkle didn't answer right away. He tucked the stem of the flower into one of his folders and said, "Yes, of course."

Later he would worry about the ginger, but right now he had to prepare for the history lesson. As the other students began to enter the room, Farkle forgot about the flower. He usually forgot about everything else when it was time to learn something new. After school, he would remember the mysterious flower, and try to find out where it came from.

* * *

><p>After Awards Night at John Quincy Adams Middle School, Lucas was about to leave the school. He was glad Farkle was okay, again. Lucas hated to see his best friend so upset. He would've easily punched Billy in the face during gym if Maya didn't stop him. It didn't make sense. Why would she stop him if she was the one who wanted him to beat up Billy the most? Lucas wasn't sure of anything, but he didn't plan to think about it much longer.<p>

Riley's plan for everyone to write their flaws on their foreheads seemed to work out really well. Now that everyone accepted their flaws, it'd be a lot harder for people to use the flaws against them. Everything bad was over and all his friends were okay. That was what mattered most.

On the other hand, Lucas began to notice more people getting the mysterious flowers around school. Riley and Farkle told him about their flowers and as hard as they tried they couldn't understand anything about them. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. The flowers didn't really make sense. He had a feeling someone was leaving them on purpose. Someone was trying to send a message or something.

Lucas stood from his seat as everyone began piling out of the room. He tugged at the blue turtle-neck he was wearing. As much as he liked Farkle, he didn't understand how he found turtle-necks comfortable.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Below his seat was a bouquet of flowers. Carefully, he picked up the bouquet and examined it. Most people in the school had gotten flowers, but no one had gotten a bouquet. He had a gut feeling it was the same person who left the single flowers that left this bunch of flowers.

Tied together with a plain ribbon was a cosmos, a pink carnation, a peony and a yellow chrysanthemum. It wasn't a very big bouquet, just the four flowers. But, Lucas knew these flowers were important. They must have meant something. He was absolutely positive they weren't there before the awards ceremony, so it must have been someone who was at the ceremony.

Lucas sighed, knowing he'd never figure out who it was. He looked at the bouquet again; the one flower that stood out the most was the chrysanthemum. Lucas knew that flower meant something, he just didn't know what. He pulled the yellow flower from the bouquet and examined it. He shook his head and walked out of the room. How was he supposed to know what it meant?

He was unaware of Maya who was watching him from the door on the opposite side of the room. She watched him walk out of the room. A single tear slipped down her face. This was why she couldn't share her feelings in person. She quickly wiped the tear away. Maya didn't cry. Ever. She sighed and left the room, trying to figure out what Lucas was think about when he saw the flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the flower key if any of you are confused:<strong>

**Pink Rose- admiration/****appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chysanthemum- secret admirer**

**So, I hope you liked the story! Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**-Peyton**


	2. Maya's Garden

On the roof of Maya's apartment building, Maya carried a bag full of gardening tools and had gloves in her hand.

Maya found the roof a long time ago, but the garden on it was fairly new. As a little girl, Maya thought the roof was scary. She'd heard of people who'd go up there and then take the short way down.

She glanced over at a certain area of the roof. She liked to refer to it as the Jumper's Ledge. Maya had looked over it a few times before and she had seen a permanent red stain on the pavement below. She shuddered, remembering the image.

Instead of thinking more about that, she turned to her garden. Maya didn't actually have permission to have a garden on the roof, but that never stopped her. The roof used to be a barren depressing place, but now, thanks to Maya, it was the most beautiful place in her neighborhood. There was grass growing on the roof along with hundreds of flowers. In between the grass, Maya left walkways that were the actual part of the roof. In her free time, she'd go up to the roof and paint on them. Every walkway was covered with different pieces of art Maya created.

The garden was Maya's biggest accomplishment. No one knew about it but her, not even Riley. It was the only secret she kept from her best friend. Maya created this place herself, and although she was the only one that knew about it, it still made her feel proud of herself.

At school, most people think Maya is the tough, edgy, rebellious, bad girl, but she's really not. She just has a hard time opening up to people. No one thinks that she expresses her feelings. She does, just in ways people don't understand. Over the past few weeks, things have happened. What some people don't know is that after each event is over, there has been a flower.

Maya was responsible for the flowers. She planted the one on Lucas's locker, the one in Riley's backpack, the one on Farkle's desk and many, many more. Maya learned a long time ago that every flower has a meaning. Maya's favorite flower was the lisianthus, which means calming. A little while ago, Maya began to give people flowers whenever she wanted to express her feelings. She didn't really know how else to do it.

But, no one knows where the flowers came from. And no one knows what the flowers mean. Maya wanted to keep it that way. Almost everyone in school had received a flower, and no one knew Maya was the one behind everything. At least, no one knew, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a lot shorter, but its important. If I get a few more reviews today I'll post the next chapter. I'm pretty sure chapter 3 will be the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love getting your feedback. <strong>

**-Peyton**


	3. The Red Tulip

"Maya, can we get together today for the history assignment?" Lucas asked, stopping Maya before she could leave school.

"Maybe in your cow-filled dreams, Ranger Rick," Maya replied with a smirk, and then turned away.

"You did promise you'd help me."

"I did what?" Maya said turning toward him.

"You told me that next time we were partners on anything, you'd help me," Lucas said, trying to jog her memory.

"And when did I say this?" Maya asked, still not remembering.

Lucas sighed, "When I ended up doing all of the work on our last history project. Don't you remember how that turned out?"

Maya shuddered remembering the project.

"Okay, fine," Maya said. "But I can't today. I'm… busy."

And with that, she disappeared out the door of the school.

"Busy?" Lucas said to himself. What could she be busy with? He was tired of Maya keeping things from him. She did an amazing job at keeping her feelings and secrets locked away and it was starting to bother him, a lot. Before he lost sight of her, he started following her.

She walked for a long time until she reached a building. Lucas recognized it as her apartment building from the time he and Farkle visited it on Halloween. He followed her into the building, but surprisingly she didn't turn to go to her apartment. Maya headed through a door labeled 'Stairwell'.

Lucas pulled the door open and saw a long stair case. Looking up, he saw Maya making her way to the top. As quietly as he could, he closed the door and followed her up the stairs, making sure he wasn't seen.

She exited out a door at the top of the stair case. Lucas carefully cracked the door open and looked out. What he saw amazed him.

It was the roof, but it was covered with grass, plants, and hundreds of flowers. It was beautiful. Maya swung her backpack off her back and he saw her take out a paint brush. She walked over to a chest that was hidden behind a few flower pots. She pulled two cans of paint out and set them down. Lucas momentarily forgot about hiding and let the door close, making a rather loud noise.

Maya's head shot up and her eyes widened. At first she looked shocked, and then she just looked angry. "Lucas!"

His eyes widened as she began storming towards him. He considered his escape routes… none of them would work. All he could do was waiting for her to scream at him.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted at him, still looking angry.

How could he reply to that? Then he thought of something. He could turn this situation into his own advantage. "So Clutterbucket's a gardener now?"

"Yeah, so what? I bet the only reason you're here is because this is as close to a farm you'll get in New York, Cowboy," she countered.

Lucas looked past her scowling face and noticed a patch of yellow chrysanthemums growing in one area of the roof. Suddenly, everything made sense. He looked back at Maya.

"It was you."

"What?" his calm voice seemed to catch her off guard.

"You're the one that's been giving everyone flowers."

She scoffed, "Yeah right. Why would _I_ give anyone flowers?"

Lucas thought for a minute. Why would she give anyone flowers? It didn't make a lot of sense, but Lucas was still positive it was her. "You tell me. You're the one who did it."

"No I'm not," Maya said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you the only person in our grade who didn't get a flower?" Lucas said, knowing she'd give in eventually.

Maya sighed. "Fine. It was me. Go blab it to the school now." She turned away and began walking back to the area of the roof where she had her flowers.

"Why would you think I'd do that?" Lucas asked, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because that's what people do," Maya told him.

"Not me."

"Right because you're Mr. Perfect, I forgot," Maya said scowling.

Lucas didn't say anything. He really hated being called Mr. Perfect. It bothered him more than anything, but he couldn't let Maya know that. Instead he changed the subject.

"Why'd you do it?"

Maya looked at him, before sitting down on the edge of a box where a variety of tulips were growing. Lucas sat down beside her. She sighed, but didn't say anything. After a while, she said,

"If I'm explaining this, I'm only explaining it once. So you'd better listen carefully. I won't repeat myself."

Lucas nodded. Then, Maya began to explain how she'd created the garden and started giving people flowers to express her feelings. Each one had a different meaning, and whenever she wanted to tell people something important, she used the flowers as an outlet to do so. When she finished her story, Lucas asked,

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was you?"

Maya shrugged. "I guess even though I knew no one understood my messages, I was still sending them, and that made me feel a little better."

Lucas nodded. Then he looked at the box they were sitting on the edge of. It was probably six feet long and four feet wide. In it, grew tulips of all different colors.

"Do you think you can express yourself without the flowers now?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Maya shrugged. "Some things will still be hard to talk about. But, for some weird reason, I appreciate you doing this. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem," Lucas replied.

Then, Maya glared at him, "But if you tell anyone about this, I will break you."

Lucas just laughed. Then he turned slightly, and picked a red tulip from the box behind them.

"Here," he said handing it to Maya.

"What's this for?" she asked looking suspiciously.

He shrugged.

"Do you know what this flower means?" Maya looked as if she was about to laugh.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I do." Then he got up and started walking towards the stairwell door.

Maya's eyes widened. "Did you know what the flowers meant the whole time?"

"Nope," Lucas said, still walking. "But, that doesn't mean I didn't look it up on the internet."

Maya's face turned a very bright shade of red. She was glad Lucas was facing the other way.

Lucas paused and turned around. "Of course, I didn't have all the pieces until now. You were the one sending the messages, but I'm guessing you didn't think I'd decipher them."

"I don't know what you're thinking, Cowboy, but-"

"I told you. I know what the red tulip means. And so do you," Lucas then turned around, opened the stairwell door, and disappeared from Maya's sight.

She looked down at the tulip in her hands. She laughed and shook her head.

"Never in a millions years did I think Lucas would be the one to figure it out," Maya said to herself. "I don't know what to do now."

Maya didn't realize Lucas didn't close the door completely. He was listening to her through a crack in the door. He smiled to himself and closed the door. As he started walking down the stairs he said to himself,

"You'll figure it out, Clutterbucket."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure most of you are wondering about the red tulip well, here's the flower key:<strong>

**Pink Rose- admiration/****appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Red Tulip- declaration of love**

**Yay! I'm so glad how this turned out. Now, I'm not quite sure where to go from here. I could leave it like this, or I could add a chapter or two more. I'll figure it out... probably. Anyway, I hope you liked this story! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review.**

**-Peyton**


	4. Gardenia

The flowers began to disappear a couple weeks after Lucas discovered Maya's secret. Less and less flowers appeared on lockers and no one found stowaway blossoms in their backpacks. Although no one received many flowers anymore, Maya continued to grow them.

Maya had gotten better at expressing her feelings personally. Riley admired her for her sudden change of heart, although her best friend didn't know she'd been expressing her feelings for quite a while now. It felt different for Maya, being so open. She wasn't used to feeling vulnerable at all, even though she still didn't very often. Maya was still tough around the edges, but now there was a softness to her no one knew she had.

Lucas visited Maya's garden often. He liked just being around her at school, but when she was on that roof, she was almost completely different. On the roof, Lucas saw the side of her no one else knew. She was happy; Lucas never caught her without a smile on her face when she was up there.

They didn't talk much about the red tulip, but Lucas knew it wasn't the kind of silence that would feel awkward. It was like the flower made their friendship closer. The two were now inseparable, but Maya still teased him in school. Lucas didn't mind though. It was especially great whenever he got the upper hand and could tease her back.

Maya started teaching Lucas more about flowers and what they meant. It was nice, having someone to talk to about her secret. Most days after school, the two of them would meet on Maya's apartment building roof. It became their place. It was where both of them felt completely comfortable with each other. Although, Lucas did catch Maya blushing whenever she was working in the tulip patch and he was with her.

Riley and Farkle still didn't know about the garden, and Maya was planning to keep it that way as long as possible. She wanted to keep her little oasis in the heart of the city a secret because if too many people knew about it, they'd ruin it.

It was a Saturday and Riley was spending the day with her family, so Maya was forced to spend the day without her. Farkle rarely ever hung out with Maya outside of school alone and even if she wanted to hang out with him, he had some academic thing going on. So, Maya instead of hanging out with her friends, she found herself slowly climbing up the stairwell to the roof of her apartment building. In one hand she was carrying her great grandmother's guitar. It had recently been returned to her family by Riley. Maya knew how to play, but she didn't get the chance very often.

Maya pushed open the door to the roof with her free hand. She made her way to a bench she had built on the side of one of the large flower boxes. Sitting down, she placed the guitar beside her. She didn't want to play right away. Sometimes she just liked looking at the view of the city. Maya was so lost in thought; she didn't notice the door open a few yards behind her. She only realized someone was there when he sat down next to her. She didn't even have to turn her head to see who it was. She knew it was Lucas. He was the only other person who knew about her garden.

She felt those annoying butterflies in her stomach again. It bothered her that she liked Lucas. Of all the people she could possibly have a crush on; it had to be the cowboy from Texas. She didn't mind spending time with him, though. Maya was just still having trouble determining where their relationship stood. He knew she had a crush on him, and then he gave her the red tulip… It was too confusing for Maya to focus on so she just pushed the though aside. She had to do that almost every time she saw his face.

Maya sighed, still looking out at the city. "Do you ever just remember how big the world is sometimes?"

"Yeah, but I mostly just remember how small I am compared to the world. You know?" Lucas said.

Maya nodded. They sat in comfortable silence together, looking out at the city. Maya glanced away and looked to the side, at the patch of cosmos flowers flowing softly in the wind.

"What's that?"

Maya looked at Lucas, they were sitting beside each other, but not so close that they were touching. She followed his gaze and saw he was talking about the guitar. Maya picked it up and set it on her lap.

"May Clutterbucket's guitar, the one Riley found," Maya informed him.

"What are you doing with it?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I'm gonna play it, Bucky McBoing Boing," Maya then rolled her eyes. "What else do you do with a guitar?"

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"I sometimes bring it up here and play it," Maya said looking at the cosmos flowers again. "It's much more peaceful and I don't have to worry about anything. I just do it for fun, I guess. I don't really have anywhere else to play, but here."

Lucas reached across her and carefully took the guitar from her. He placed it on his own lap, and positioned his fingers. Maya eyed him, wondering what he was doing. He noticed her look and glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Hey, you're not the only one who knows how to play," Lucas said.

"Oh gee, are you gonna play me a lil' ole' country song you learned from your pops?" Maya said sarcastically with a fake hillbilly voice.

"If that's what you'd like, Ma'am," Lucas said smirking and tipping his invisible cowboy hat.

Maya glared at him. She had no idea how she couldn't bother him. It would be much easier for her to push down her feelings of him, if he could just be the slightest bit bothered by her comments. But it didn't, and he always just played along with her, getting under her skin when it was supposed to be the other way around.

Sometimes Maya wondered if Lucas really did understand the tulip he gave her. It was like they only communicated through flowers, and without them they were just like they were before; a strange pair of friends who got along by making fun of each other.

Lucas strummed the guitar lightly. Then he smiled mischievously and glanced at Maya. _What is he thinking?_ Maya wondered.

He began to strum a familiar tune. Maya recognized it almost immediately, how could she not? Riley was obsessed with the song. It was almost like a theme song to her life. She was always singing it, or listening to it, or just humming it. Within a week of her discovering the song, she had gotten it stuck into every one of her friends' heads.

Maya started laughing at Lucas's song choice. They all basically had the song wedged into their brains, it seemed appropriate that Lucas annoyed her with it. She looked at him and shook her head, laughing still.

"What's wrong Clutterbucket?" Lucas asked innocently. "Aren't you familiar with this song?"

Maya rolled her eyes at him.

Then, Lucas did the mostly unlikely thing Maya would ever think he'd do. He started to sing. "I've been waiting for a day like this to come. Struck like lightning, my heart's beating like a drum, on the edge of something wonderful."

His voice cracked a little at the end, (Maya suspected it was just to bug her) but other than that Lucas had a decent voice, nothing special. Maya laughed again, enjoying herself as she watched him sing.

Lucas continued to play but instead of singing the next part he looked at Maya, "Your turn, Clutterbucket."

Maya looked at him incredulously, "You've gotta be joking."

"Come on," Lucas said persuading her, "I wanna see if the city girl has a voice."

Maya shook her head. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Laughing a little to herself, she then looked at Lucas's expecting face. She sighed, and then caught on with the next part of the song.

"I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world. Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh," Maya sang, smiling at how ridiculous the situation was.

Lucas joined her and they both sang, "I've got a ticket to the top of the sky. I'm coming up; I'm on the ride of my life. I'm singing oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh."

There they were, sitting on a roof, Lucas playing an old guitar and singing with Maya. It was something their friends would probably never expect to see. But, they were close in a way others couldn't understand. They now could do ridiculous things together and not feel stupid while doing it. Maya didn't care if Lucas really loved her or not, she was happy just being his friend. If she couldn't have her way, she was glad this was how it was.

"Take on the world, take on the world," Maya sang.

Lucas sang the latter part, "Take on the world."

"Take on the world, take on the world. Take on the world."

Lucas strummed a dramatic end cord and the two burst out laughing together. Maya clutched her stomach and gasped for air, trying to stop laughing so hard. With a few last chuckles, Lucas looked at her.

"It shouldn't seem surprising the beautiful girl has a beautiful voice," Lucas said still smiling.

Maya grinned at him; she probably would've blushed if she hadn't been still stuck in the mood of before. She almost felt…confident when he said that. Maya quickly stood up and rushed away from the bench to retrieve something. Lucas raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Maya jogging towards a certain flower patch.

When she returned, she handed him a small white gardenia.

"What's this for?" Lucas asked. "I thought you said you were done with flowers."

Maya shrugged. "Maybe I'll make an exception every once in a while."

Lucas nodded. "So what does this one mean?"

"Joy," Maya said simply. "I guess I just realized today, you're one of the few people that make me genuinely happy these days."

Maya wasn't quite sure why she was telling Lucas this, even though it was true. Something came over her, it was almost as if she had to tell Lucas how she was feeling, but she couldn't say it with words. Lucas had that effect on her.

"Well," Lucas said with a grin. "I'm Ranger Rick and I'll be here the rest of your life."

* * *

><p><strong>So, good news! I decided I'm going to continue the story with a few more chapters. Each chapter will basically be a one shot with a certain flower. Don't worry about the whole "If Maya couldn't have her way, she was glad this was how it was" thing. There will be Lucaya romance. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days.<strong>

**Flower Key:**

**Pink Rose- admiration/appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Gardenia- Joy**

**Red Tulip- declaration of love**

**If you liked the third chapter as the ending, that's fine. You don't really have to keep reading, you can just chose to end it there. I'm hoping everyone will like where I go with this story.**

**-Peyton**


	5. Violet

The bell rang and everyone piled out of the classroom. Lucas walked to his locker and unlocked it. When he pulled the door open, he was surprised to see a daisy taped to the inside.

_Now, how'd you get into my locker, Clutterbucket? _Lucas wondered, knowing it was Maya who had put the flower there. Last time he found a flower on his locker, it was just a rose. This time, he found a small note attached to the stem of the daisy. He carefully pulled the note off and read it. Written in semi-messy handwriting was:

_Cowboy-_

_Meet me on my roof ASAP._

The note was incredibly straight forward, but Lucas still found it a little vague. Why did Maya need him on the roof in the middle of the school day? Was it important or was she just blowing off school?

He shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to ditch school. Lucas would never dream to ditch school in his life, but Maya could need him. It wasn't very likely, Maya could handle anything. But Lucas sighed and decided to obey her note anyway.

Lucas waited for the bell to ring and the hallway to empty before he snuck out one of the back doors. He left the door without security cameras near it. He would probably be caught anyway, but he was just trying to decrease his chances.

He hurried down the busy streets of the city. Luckily, Maya's apartment building wasn't too far away. He arrived quickly and rushed up the stairwell to the roof. Pushing open the door, he saw Maya sitting on the edge of a flower box. She wasn't looking up, but instead at a piece of paper in her hand. Her head only lifted when she heard the door close.

She grinned, placing the piece of paper she was holding in her back pocket, "Hey cowboy, I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Yeah well, I didn't know what you needed me for. It could be important," Lucas said.

"Or you just wanted to see me," Maya said smirking. She'd become much more comfortable with Lucas in the past few weeks.

She walked over to him and held out her hand, expecting him to place something in it. Lucas was confused; he didn't have anything to give her. Then he remembered he was still holding the daisy she had left in his locker. He placed it in her hand and she turned away.

Lucas watched as she approached the edge of the roof. She ripped the top of the flower off the stem and then dropped both over the railing. They slowly fell to the ground and disappeared from sight. Maya looked over her shoulder at Lucas, grinning.

"Welcome to the bad kids club," She said.

Lucas chuckled. "So, why did you need me?"

Maya turned and walked towards him. She pulled the folded paper from her back pocket and handed it to him. Lucas raised an eyebrow, but took the paper anyway. When he opened it up he saw it was a letter. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Maya, this is a letter from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They want to display your work?" Lucas asked looking both shocked and happy.

"Yeah, they're having this program thing for local student artists. Apparently, Miss Kossal sent in one of my paintings and they liked it. They want to display it with about thirty other student pieces. The exhibit is temporary. It opens next month and closes at the end of the school year," Maya explained.

"Maya! That's amazing!" Lucas exclaimed grinning. He wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her in a giant hug.

"Yeah," Maya said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I wasn't sure what to think at first, but I guess I'm happy."

"You guess?" Lucas asked still hugging her. "This is huge! If the Metropolitan Museum is recognizing you now, who knows what you'll do in the future."

Maya let go and looked at him. "I don't know. I still feel unsure of my work. It isn't as good as all the displays they have. I'm not nearly as great as the artists in that museum."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said. "Then why did they like your piece?"

Maya couldn't help but smile. Lucas had just wiped away all her worries and left her actually feeling proud of herself. Her eyes met his, and she could see that he was proud of her too. She continued to stare at his eyes, even though she probably should've looked away. _Green_, Maya thought staring at his eyes. _I guess I never really noticed_.

Lucas cleared his throat, "So you pulled me out of school to tell me that?"

Maya looked away for a moment, blushing slightly. Only slightly, though. She was still Maya, and she wasn't going to get all mushy over a guy. "Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Not even Riley?" Lucas asked surprised.

"No, I have a feeling she was the one who mentioned the program at the museum to Miss Kossal. She would be happy for me, but not surprised. I love Riley, but sometimes she is too confident in me. She'd have faith in me taking over the world." Maya explained. "But don't worry, I'll tell her right after school. I might've asked her to meet me, but she wouldn't ditch school just to talk to me."

Lucas looked slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry Ranger Rick, Mr. Matthews is probably glad to have you out of class," Maya told him. "I don't know why he's still anxious about you. Riley got over her crush on you over a month ago."

"Riley had a crush on me?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Oh, please," Maya rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't know."

"I didn't. I was a little distracted." Lucas said smiling at Maya.

Maya looked at him suspiciously. Then something clicked in her brain. _She_ was what had been distracting him. Maya would have blushed again, but she was too busy being shocked. Did Lucas really like her since he met her? That was how long Riley had had a crush on him, which meant he was distracted by Maya since they met on the subway.

After a slightly awkward silence, Lucas spoke up, "We should probably get back to school."

"Do we have to?" Maya groaned.

"Yes," Lucas said grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her towards the door. Before they left, Maya asked Lucas something.

"Hey, do you really think I could be a great artist one day?"

Lucas smiled at her. It was almost funny how she didn't realize she was already a great artist. Instead of telling her that, he left her waiting at the door and walked on one of her painted walkways to a certain flower pot. A bunch of little violets were growing side by side in the large pot. He bent down and picked one carefully.

Lucas made his way back to Maya and handed her the purple flower. "Absolutely."

Then, he grabbed her hand once again and pulled her down the stairwell. Maya observed the flower smiling as they walked. _The cowboy's got pretty good at learning what flowers mean, _she thought.

The two walked hand in hand back to school, comfortably as if their hands were meant to fit together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there will be maybe one or two more chapters with an epilogue-type-thing at the end. I'm not positive yet. Also, I figured I should put in the whole Riley not liking Lucas anymore because having Maya and Riley fight over Lucas would just be plain awful. I still love Rucas, but this is a Lucaya story. I figured it would be better this way. And I completely made up that whole Metropolitan Museum thing, they would probably never do something like that, but whatever. It is <em>fan fiction<em> after all.**

**Flower Key:**

**Pink Rose- admiration/appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Gardenia- Joy**

**Daisy- Innocence**

**Violet- Faithfulness**

**Red Tulip- declaration of love**

**Also, if any of you have suggestions, feel free to tell me. I will most likely use them. Please review, follow and favorite and I'll post the next chapter in the next couple of days.**

**-Peyton**


	6. Calla Lily

Clouds rolled over the New York skyline. It would most likely rain any minute. Despite the obvious weather, Maya sat on the roof of her apartment building.

For once, the roof didn't look all that beautiful. The dreary weather just made it look… sad. The flowers weren't as bright as they were in the sun, it was like they were slowly fading into a black and white movie, but weren't quite there yet.

Maya sat, leaning against the farthest flower box from the door. She was close enough to the edge of the roof that if she laid her legs out straight, they'd hang slightly over. But, her legs weren't out. They were pulled into her chest and Maya's arms were hugging her knees.

Her expression was blank. She showed no emotion whatsoever. Maya's cheeks, however, had evidence that she had once been crying. Other than that, it just looked like Maya was frozen in place other than the small rising and falling of her chest, covered by her knees.

Maya's eyes were glued to the skyline. Only this time, she wasn't really thinking about that. She was just staring into space, at nothing in particular. Her thoughts were clouded by something else. She had sat there for hours. But Maya wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Perhaps if she stayed like this, she could melt into her surroundings and loose her connection to the rest of the world. Things would have been a little easier that way.

* * *

><p>Lucas hadn't seen Maya all day. She didn't show up at school. Riley said Maya texted her saying she was sick, but Lucas wasn't like Riley. She meant well, but Riley was horribly naïve. Lucas knew Maya was lying.<p>

To tell the truth, Lucas missed Maya. He wasn't used to not hearing her constant cowboy comments. Something was missing from his day when she wasn't there. Lucas realized then that he was falling even harder for this girl.

The two had complicated feelings with each other, and they still hadn't worked them out. According to Maya's flowers, she liked Lucas. Lucas returned the message with his declaration of love. The two both knew they loved each other, yet they still acted as if they had no clue.

So when the school day ended, Lucas ventured out to find the missing girl. He looked up as he walked down the streets of the city. The sky was a depressing gray, and the clouds didn't help.

There was only one place Lucas knew Maya would be.

As he had many times before, he climbed the stairwell and opened the door to the roof of Maya's apartment building. At first, he didn't see her. Everything looked as if it hadn't been touched since the two had last been there. Only one thing stood out to Lucas. The box where the tulips grew was covered with an old blanket. Lucas cringed seeing this. The blanket would surely crush all of the delicate flowers.

His eyes flickered around the roof again. He was ready to give up and leave, but then he saw blond hair in the corner of the roof, hidden by dozens of flowers.

"Maya?" he said quietly. He got no response.

Slowly, Lucas made his way to where he assumed the girl was sitting. Sure enough, he found Maya sitting alone with a blank look on her face. She didn't acknowledge he was there, but Lucas knew she was aware of his presence.

He slumped down next to her. Nothing was said between the two. But when Lucas glanced over at Maya he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey," he whispered, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Her voice was barely a whisper. Lucas began to wonder how long she'd been up on the roof. He didn't say anything more. Maya wasn't one to talk about her problems, even if she was working on it, she wasn't ready to be that vulnerable yet. Lucas could tell she was trying to be strong.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She didn't move at first, but eventually her emotions took over and she rested her head on his chest. Lucas rested his head on hers as she began to cry. He felt bad he couldn't do anything more, but Maya wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and he respected that.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Maya stopped crying. She sniffed once more and then spoke.

"Repulsive."

Lucas looked at her, confused, as she lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"They called me repulsive."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Maya really believe she was repulsive just because some stupid person said she was? Maya was tough; she knew not to let these kinds of things get to her. Why was this time different?

Maya seemed to know what he was thinking. She rested her head on his chest again and looked at the city before them. She sniffed again. "It got to me. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. They kept throwing things at me, and I knew eventually I had to fall."

"Don't worry," Lucas said. "I'll always be here to lift you back up."

Maya smiled. But, then after a few moments it faded. "Am I really repulsive?"

Lucas couldn't believe she was asking this. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She had a personality that was unlike any other. Whenever he saw her, Lucas had to smile. She was perfect in every way.

He looked at the garden she'd created. If she was really repulsive, she could've never made something this beautiful and special. Maya was an artist in so many different ways, and even though she wasn't very confident in her work, Lucas was. He knew Maya was better than every other artist out there, because she was different.

Lucas glanced down at the flower box they were leaning against. He smiled and looked back at Maya. Her eyes were looking up at him with sadness in them; she really did believe she was repulsive. She believed the biggest lie Lucas had ever heard.

"Look behind you," He whispered to her.

Without moving her head from his chest, she turned her neck to look over her shoulder, which was still draped by Lucas's arm. She hadn't realized where she was sitting. Behind her was a flower box filled with calla lilies. The ends of her hair were spread on the dirt from when she slumped down carelessly on the box. She saw what Lucas was seeing.

Maya smiled a little. She turned her head to look at Lucas. She was lucky to have him as a friend. Without him, who knows what she would do.

"I was once called unprepossessing," Lucas told her. "At the time I had no idea what it was, so it didn't bother me. I didn't dwell on it because I didn't know or care what it meant. It was just a word someone was using to describe me. It was just something said by someone I wouldn't even remember in five years. It didn't matter to me."

Maya understood what she meant. Just because someone else thought she was repulsive or wanted to insult her, didn't mean she had to take it. It didn't have any meaning unless she gave it some.

"Thanks cowboy," Maya said. "For the record, I don't think you're unprepossessing, whatever that means."

"It basically is just a fancy word for ugly," Lucas said shrugging. "But that doesn't matter. Do you still think you're repulsive?"

Maya looked around at her garden, then back at Lucas. She smiled. "No."

"Good, because you and repulsive in the same sentence just doesn't make sense." Lucas turned slightly and picked a small calla lily from the flower box behind them. He carefully tucked it behind Maya's ear.

"Don't ever believe a lie like that again," he told her. Maya nodded and leaned against Lucas again.

They stayed like, watching the clouds disappear. The sun was brighter than ever after that. Eventually Lucas had to leave for his house. Maya wished he could've stayed with her longer, but she knew she didn't need Lucas. He pulled her up, but now she had to be the one to keep her balance.

Long after Lucas left, Maya stood and began walking towards the door. She stopped when she remembered the patch of tulips. She looked over at it and suddenly remembered why she covered it

_This is wrong. Lucas shouldn't like me. I'm repulsive and mean, he deserves someone beautiful and kind._ At the time Maya was crying, tears were quickly streaming down her face. She had hastily taken a blanket from a corner of the roof and threw it on the flowers. She didn't deserve his love.

Maya shook her head. Now, she knew no matter how hard she would try, she wouldn't be able to get rid of Lucas. One of his great qualities was determination. Once he had his mind set, you couldn't change it.

Maya kneeled down and carefully pulled the blanket off the delicate flowers. Some still drooped from the weight of the blanket, but in time they would straighten up and get their beautiful color back. Maya sighed. She hoped she could be like them, and gain her confidence back. Somewhere deep down, Maya knew as long as Lucas was there, she would be fine.

With the blanket in her arms, Maya walked away from her garden to go back to her apartment. The calla lily tucked behind her ear was clearly visible as she walked, as if Lucas wanted everyone to see it and recognize it.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was much more serious, but I liked it. I definitely wanted to do something with the calla lily and I'm happy with how this turned out. I was a little hesitant on using love for Lucaya since they're 12 or 13, but I thought <em>screw it, this is fan fiction. <em>I mean, I'm pretty sure flowers don't grow after Halloween, but that didn't stop me. Also, can we just take a moment to think about Disney Channel's latest _Try It_ thing. It wasn't the one with the herb garden, but the new one about cooking. When I saw Sabrina Carpenter carrying that bouquet of flowers I flipped out. It was picture perfection for this story. Especially since she set the vase down where Lucas was sitting! Anyway, I just felt the need to share that. If you haven't seen that, keep an eye out for it.**

**Flower Key:**

**Pink Rose- admiration/appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Gardenia- Joy**

**Daisy- Innocence**

**Violet- Faithfulness**

**Calla Lily- Beauty**

**Red Tulip- declaration of love**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! There will be probably one or two more chapter after this. If you have suggestions, please review or PM me with them. I love getting feedback from you guys. The next chapter will be up in a couple days.**

**-Peyton**


	7. Purple Lilacs and Yellow Tulips

"Here you go, Ranger Rick," Maya said handing Lucas a paintbrush. "You made me sing; now you have to paint."

Lucas looked at the paintbrush in his hand. Then, he looked back at Maya. Did she really expect him to paint? Lucas wasn't awful at painting, but he was nowhere near as good as Maya. She seemed to notice his hesitant expression.

"This is what you get," Maya told him shrugging. "Now you have to do what I want to." She began walking towards her chest (which was hidden by flowers growing on the grass patches) to retrieve some paint.

"Last I remembered, you enjoyed singing with me," Lucas called to her. Maya ignored him and bent down to open the chest. She pulled out several bottles of paint. When her arms were full she called to Lucas.

"Care to help me?" She said, half-joking.

Lucas jogged over to her and grabbed the paint from her arms. She grabbed a few more then lead Lucas over to where they would paint. Maya walked down a certain path. To the left was the grass patch where the hydrangea bushes and lilac bushes grew. On the right, was the large flower box holding many colors of tulips.

Maya knelt down and carefully placed the paint down on the paved area. She adjusted herself so she was sitting with the tulips on her right and the lilacs on her left, and she was facing towards the rose patch near the edge of the roof.

Lucas looked around wondering why she chose this area. There were other places where Maya hadn't painted yet. He shrugged and sat down facing the opposite of Maya so their backs were together.

"So, what am I supposed to paint?" Lucas asked staring blankly at the roof's pavement.

"Whatever you want, Bucky McBoing Boing," Maya said rolling her eyes. "Any more stupid questions?"

Lucas sighed. He had no idea what to do.

Maya on the other hand, began to paint quickly. She didn't focus on anything exact, and instead just painted out the main idea she had. She would add details later. Maya would glance up every so often to look at her surroundings.

Lucas tried to turn around and see what she was doing, but when he did she said, "Hey, no peeking, cowboy," and then she would block his view of her work.

It took him a while, but Lucas finally figured out what to do. He carefully picked up the yellow and brown paint and began mixing it on the pavement. The nice thing about working right on the ground, is that you don't have to worry about making it look nice. It is just supposed to allow you do whatever you want without worrying about how it looks.

Although most people had to look at a model of something while they paint, Lucas had a vivid picture in his brain and didn't even need to remove his glance from his work.

It felt like the two of them were up there forever, but they were only there for about a half hour before Maya stated that she was done.

"What?" Lucas said in disbelief, still not turning to look at Maya. "How are you done, already?"

"I don't know," Maya shrugged. "I guess I just knew exactly what to do and did it quickly."

"Well, you'll have to wait then because I'm not even close to finishing," Lucas told her, and then he continued on his painting.

Maya grew bored the first five minutes she had to wait. Lucas kept telling her to do something to entertain herself, but she never moved. She tried everything; drumming her fingers on the roof, picking at the grass beside her, even counting how many hairs she had. Nothing worked.

Maya groaned and leaned against Lucas's back. "Are you almost done?"

Lucas chuckled. It was good thing he _was_ almost done. Maya's boredom was very hard to deal with, especially when she pokes you in the back to see if you'll flinch. She had weird ways of entertaining herself.

"Okay. I'm done."

"Finally!" Maya said. She scooted over to sit beside Lucas. When she saw his painting her breath hitched.

It was her. Well, technically it was the back of her head, but it was definitely her. It looked like she was looking at something beside her, and she was smiling. Her head was turned slightly and her eyes sparkled like she was laughing at something. You could see the tip of her nose and one of her eyes from the angle she was at, but the thing that drew you in most was her hair. It was almost exactly like the real thing.

"It's what I see every day," Lucas told her. "When I'm sitting behind you in class."

Maya didn't look up from the painting. She didn't expect Lucas to be good at art. He was the athletic guy, not the artsy musical guy. He just kept surprising her.

His painting showed Maya's blonde hair waving down behind her shoulders. She was probably looking at Riley whose desk is right beside her own. Maya never thought about looking at the world in Lucas's point of view. How did he see everything? From the looks of his painting, he saw the happiness in Maya.

Lucas had practically memorized the back of Maya's head. It wasn't on purpose though. Her golden hair just kind of stuck in his brain. After all, he saw it every day. It was fairly easy for him to paint it.

"Wow," Maya breathed.

Lucas nudged her with his elbow, "Well? What about yours?"

Maya turned herself around and Lucas did the same. The two looked at Maya's painting. It was a lot better than Lucas's, but that was to be expected.

On the pavement was a beautifully painted picture of two very different flowers. It was a bouquet of yellow tulips and purple lilac. There were five tulips and around those, the lilac completed the bouquet. It was beautiful, but most people wouldn't understand it like Maya and Lucas did.

Lucas knew almost as much about flowers as Maya, and he knew what she was saying through her picture. Maya didn't seem to care if she revealed her feelings to Lucas anymore. They both knew how they felt about each other, but Maya was the first to add to their confessions. They'd never spoken a word about it, but they didn't need to. The flowers said everything they needed to.

Maya couldn't help it if she loved Lucas. That's the thing about love, it is found where you would least expect it. Maya had never been in love before, but it was a feeling she could adjust to.

Lucas smiled at her painting. He took Maya's hand and laced his fingers threw hers. Maya rested her head on his shoulder and the two stayed like that, just looking at the painting. It wasn't weird for them to hold hands or be close. It was comfortable. And they both liked it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was suggested by a guest by the name of Frankie. You know who you are. Anyway, it isn't one of my best chapters, but it was pretty good in my opinion. It is pretty short though, but I think that's okay. Okay, so I have to ask you all a question. I already have the last chapter planned out, but do you think I should keep it even and have 10 chapters including the epilogue-thing? I'm not sure yet, but if so then I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**Flower Key:**

**Pink Rose- admiration/appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Gardenia- joy**

**Daisy- innocence**

**Violet- faithfulness**

**Calla Lily- beauty**

**Lilac- first love**

**Yellow Tulip- hopelessly in love**

**Red Tulip- declaration of love**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that some flowers have more then one meaning, so if you get confused, just go by my key. Thanks to everyone who's read this story! I can't wait to get to the end!**

**-Peyton**


	8. The Last Flower

**So I decided this would be the last offical chapter. Sorry to those who's suggestions were turned into chapters. I just felt that the story should end here. Without further ado, here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Maya, this is only the second trip. How are you out of breath?"<p>

Lucas and Maya were lugging things like blankets and pillows up the stairwell to the roof. The first trip up, they carried all of their pillows. On the second trip (which they'd just completed) they each carried an air mattress and a load of blankets.

The two had planned on spending the night on the roof. The only problem was getting everything they needed up there.

"Well, sorry for not having super strength, Cowboy," Maya said sarcastically as Lucas held the door to the roof open for her by leaning against it. He still had all of his blankets in his arms, but he decided to let Maya go before him.

She dumped everything in her arms on the roof. They were setting up in the area close to the door. The roof was slightly angled so to level it out, builders put a step down the middle of the roof which led to another area. Maya had planted most of her flowers in the upper area in several large boxes. The area by the door was just plain roof. Around the edges were patches of grass where certain flowers grew, but other than that it was just empty space. It was wear Maya had painted most of her artwork.

"Okay," Maya said looking at her head of stuff on the roof before her. "Next trip is snacks."

She bolted past Lucas, who was struggling to get weight of the door off him so he could get on the roof, to get food from her apartment.

"Oh, yeah thanks for the help. I really appreciate it," Lucas called after her. He managed to lift the heavy door off him and set down the air mattress, blankets, and the air pump on the roof. Maya didn't hear him. She was already at the bottom of the stair well.

He shook his head and sighed, following her back down.

Lucas should have expected Maya to be this excited. She hadn't stop talking about the night on the roof since he suggested it. She was absolutely in love with the idea.

Lucas turned the corner of the hallway and entered Maya's apartment. He hadn't been inside of it before that night. It was a good size apartment for Maya, her mom, and her grandmother.

Maya was in the kitchen digging through the cabinets, trying to find good snacks. She saw Lucas out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't find much, but I think these will be fine," Maya said as she pulled out a package of Oreos and set them on the counter.

"Isn't there anything fairly healthy we can eat?" Lucas asked seeing the junk food.

"Right. 'Cause you're all about healthy-livin' and wholesome-eatin'," Maya said in her bad cowboy impression. She turned her head towards Lucas, giving him a serious look.

"You're in my territory. You eat my food."

Lucas chuckled. It was funny how serious she was.

Maya pulled a box of gram crackers out of her cupboard, a package of chocolate bars, and marshmallows along with other snacks. Lucas gave her a look.

"What?" Maya asked innocently. "Just because we don't have a fire doesn't mean we can't make s'mores."

Lucas just shook his head.

The two made their last trip up to the roof and began setting up. Lucas blew up the two air mattresses and Maya made a very comfortable-looking pile of blankets. Unfortunately, she used _all_ the blankets, leaving Lucas with just an air mattress. Maya eventually gave Lucas some blankets after he had to practically beg.

Maya pulled her backpack over to their area. She had previously tossed it on the roof after they left for school. It was Friday, so Lucas just told his parents he was spending the night with a friend, and he went with Maya straight to her apartment building after school.

Bringing out her laptop, Maya sat on the air mattresses, which were right beside each other, crossing her legs. She turned on the computer and opened the package of Oreos and tossing one in her mouth.

Lucas plopped down beside her. "So now what?"

Maya shrugged. "All I knew was that we were sleeping under the stars. We can just do whatever now."

Lucas nodded. He was lying on his stomach, while Maya sat beside him. "So what are you doing on your laptop?" He took an Oreo and bit into it.

"Looking for music, or maybe a movie," Maya replied, shrugging.

He nodded.

Maya then looked around. "I forgot my phone downstairs. I'll be right back." Maya leapt up and rushed through the door to find her missing phone.

Lucas watched as she disappeared. Tonight he felt something different when Maya was with him. It was like he had fallen more in love with her, if that was possible. They'd spent so much time together he couldn't help but feel that way.

For once, Lucas actually wished they would talk about their feelings. He was tired of them beating around the rose bush. Speaking of roses, this all started with a rose. It started when he found that pink rose taped to his locker, so many weeks ago. He never thought it would lead to all of this, but Lucas was glad it did.

_If I'm ever gonna talk to her,_ Lucas thought, _what better time than tonight?_

* * *

><p>Maya burst into her apartment looking around for her phone. <em>Okay, <em>she thought. _Where was I last?_

She searched her bedroom, but she couldn't find it. Maya walked back to her living room and checked the couch cushions. It wasn't there.

Maya wasn't that clueless. She would remember where her phone was. But she was too distracted whenever Lucas was around. At first, it bothered her that she had to have fallen in love with him, but she quickly got over that. She was glad her and Lucas were close. If they never did act on their feelings (and Maya assumed that was how it would be for a while), friendship was the next best thing.

Maya walked to her kitchen. She definitely had it when she was looking for snacks. Checking the cabinets, Maya couldn't find her phone. This was starting to frustrate her. She was about to give up, but the fridge caught her eye. She was looking in there before Lucas came down with her… Maya opened the fridge and sure enough, her phone was resting there on the top shelf.

She silently scolded herself for being such and idiot. Maya then took her phone and walked towards her front door. Walking to the stairwell, she checked her phone. Riley had sent her a few text messages.

**Maya, r u still up for shopping tomorrow?**

Maya quickly texted a reply as she started up the stairs, slowly, so she wouldn't fall.

**Yeah, of course**

She looked at a few more of her messages she hadn't replied to. Maya was still looking down at her phone as she opened the door and walked out onto the roof. She started talking to Lucas, assuming he was still lying on the air mattress where she'd left him.

"Hey are you and Farkle going…" Maya's sentence drifted off as she looked up from her phone.

She didn't expect to see Lucas standing before her holding a bouquet of flowers. But, there he was anyway. Maya looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

The bouquet he was holding was tied together with a rubber band. There were several little pink camellia flowers, light pink primroses, and white and pink viscarias. They were wrapped with maidenhair ferns. Right in the center was a single bright red tulip.

Maya's eyes darted from flower to flower. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Was this really happening to her? She looked up at Lucas, approaching him slowly, while tucking her phone in her pocket.

She looked away from him for a moment, looking at their surroundings. It was dark out already, and you could see a couple stars poking through the thick air of the city. Around the roof were a few lights, all old and yellowish.

"Is this some kind of reenactment from a chick-flick?" Maya asked joking.

Lucas chuckled, looking at his feet. Then his eyes flickered back to Maya's. "No. This is real."

Maya's smile faded a little, but it was just because she realized he really did love her. This proved it. It was like he was pouring all his feelings into that one little bouquet and handing them to Maya.

When he did offer the bouquet, Maya took it. She looked at it, studying all the flowers. It was a lot to take in. She was beyond happy, but she was very overwhelmed. She focused on one flower at a time.

"So why are the viscarias here?" Maya asked looking up at Lucas, who was less than a foot away from her.

"You know what they mean," Lucas said. He walked to Maya's laptop, a few feet away. iTunes was already open, from before she went looking for her phone. Lucas started to play a slow song. He walked back to Maya and offered his hand.

"Can I have this dance, Maya?" Lucas asked.

Maya rolled her eyes at him, smiling and blushing at the same time. She set down the bouquet on the air mattress and then told Lucas,

"I would love a good square-dance, Hop-along."

Lucas laughed a little and led Maya to the open area on the roof.

He took her hand in his, propping it upward, while one hand was on her back. She put her arm on his shoulder but seemed hesitant.

"I don't really know how to dance," Maya admitted quietly, looking down.

"It's easy," Lucas said, as her eyes looked up at his. "Just follow my lead."

Slowly, Lucas began to step, leading Maya to do the same. The two fell into rhythm, and Maya got the hang of it. The two were dancing a sort of waltz, but it was much more causal. Maya smiled as Lucas began to speed up. He spun Maya causing her to laugh a little.

It was more fun than Maya would've thought. When Lucas spun her under his arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck when she was facing him again. She was laughing, and so was he. They continued dancing as Maya said,

"Where did you learn to dance?"

Lucas shrugged as he held her waist and they continued dancing. "My mom taught me a long time ago. Not all dancing in Texas is square dancing."

Maya smiled. She couldn't have been happier then she was right then, dancing on a roof under the stars with Lucas.

Lucas was glad Maya was enjoying herself. They still needed to talk a little, but Lucas didn't really want to rush into it. It was comfortable dancing with Maya. She caught on pretty quickly.

Maya was no princess. For one thing, she was wearing ripped jeans and a camo jacket. Also she didn't live in a castle, or have lots of money. Lucas didn't care though. Every inch of Maya, inside and out, was beautiful. Lucas fell in love with her, despite what everyone else saw in her.

They slowed a little. The two weren't laughing, but instead just dancing comfortably with each other. Lucas's eyes met Maya's and he said,

"I hope you know when I gave you that red tulip so many weeks ago, I meant it."

Maya looked up at him, she seemed a little worried. Lucas continued,

"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I didn't know how. When I figured out your own personal language of flowers, it was the perfect way to tell you. I needed to tell you in person, though. But, I still couldn't figure it out. So while you were downstairs, I made that bouquet. I still mean everything I tell you from the flowers."

Maya felt tears forming in her eyes again. She was so happy; she didn't really know what to do. But, still, Maya didn't cry. She was tough. Blinking a few times she managed to get the tears back. It worked for a few seconds, until Lucas continued.

He spun her one last time and then when she was back in his arms he looked at Maya and told her, "Maya Hart, I'm in love with you. I want to tell everyone in the world, how I've been hopelessly in love with you because you're the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met. I want everyone to know how I can't live without you. You are perfect in every way. Even though you may not think you're good enough, you are. I fell in love with everything about you. I want everyone to know that. But most importantly, I want you to know, I love you."

"Lucas," she said softly.

Lucas's eyes widened a little. She hadn't called him by his name in so long; it seemed almost foreign on her lips. But, like most languages people wouldn't understand, it sounded beautiful, but he didn't know why. His eyes locked on hers, and their dance stopped slowly. Lucas felt himself leaning down and Maya was balancing on her toes to reach him.

Their lips connected and it was a sensation Maya couldn't even begin to describe. All she knew was that she was in love with Lucas, and this sealed it. She didn't think she'd ever want to stop kissing him. The kiss was soft, but it perfect in Maya's opinion.

When they finally pulled apart, Maya looked up at Lucas. She smiled.

"I'm in love with you, Lucas," she stated officially, like she'd just finally accepted the fact herself. She was in love with Lucas. And she had never been happier.

Lucas grinned from ear to ear.

"Good," he said. "Because that means I can now do this whenever I want."

He pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Wait so that isn't the big dipper?" Maya asked. It was almost midnight and she and Lucas were still lying awake looking at the stars. The two were lying side by side on the air mattresses, propped up by a large pile of pillows.<p>

"No," Lucas said laughing. "That's just a bunch of random stars."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, still not believing him.

"Yes," Lucas insisted.

Although he said that, Maya sat straight up and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She began to look up the big dipper, hoping to prove Lucas wrong. Unfortunately, he was right about the constellation.

"I told you!" Lucas said laughing.

"You only know that because you've had all that time in the countryside to spend hours gazin' up at the deep blue sky in Texas, Ranger Rick," Maya said teasing him.

Lucas shook his head, "Just come here."

He pulled her back so that she was leaning against him while they were propped up with many pillows. She snuggled up to him and sighed.

"This isn't weird is it?" She asked, shifting her head to look at him. Lucas raised his eyebrows and she said, "Us dating."

Lucas thought about it for a moment. Then he replied, "Not really. You said Riley got over her crush on me months ago."

"Well, yeah, but I still feel weird about telling people. I mean, they didn't even know we were friends," Maya reasoned.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine," Lucas assured her.

He lifted his arm from her shoulder and reached over to the edge of the air mattress to where Maya's bouquet was resting. He carefully picked out the red tulip and brought his arm back over. Maya looked at him curiously. Lucas handed her the flower.

"Let's promise to speak our minds from now often," Lucas suggested. "We don't need these flowers anymore. This will be the last one."

Maya accepted the tulip and said, "At least for a while."

Lucas nodded.

"Does this mean we won't hang out on the roof anymore?" Maya asked, sadly.

"Maybe," Lucas said. "The flowers won't last much longer in the cold weather."

"Then I want to remember this night," Maya told him, looking around at her garden, that would die soon.

"Don't worry," Lucas said kissing her head. "I don't think you'll have much trouble with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so happy with how this turned out! I hope you all loved it too.<strong>

**Flower Key:**

**Pink Rose- admiration/appreciation**

**Poppy- consolation**

**Ginger- proud**

**Cosmos- peaceful**

**Pink Carnation- gratitude**

**Peony- healing**

**Yellow Chrysanthemum- secret admirer**

**Gardenia- joy**

**Daisy- innocence**

**Violet- faithfulness**

**Calla Lily- beauty**

**Lilac- first love**

**Yellow Tulip- hopelessly in love**

**Pink Camellia- longing for you**

**Primrose- I can't live without you**

**Viscaria- Dance with me**

**Maidenhair Fern- Secret bond of love**

**and everyone's favorite, **

_**Red Tulip- declaration of love**_

**I made this chapter super long, but it needed to be this long. I mean, its the ending. I have to make it big. So, I'll probably end up making an epilogue type thing in a few days. Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed this story!**

**-Peyton**


	9. Epilogue

**I decided I couldn't wait to post this so... you get it now. I was on tumblr today and I found a post that had a link to this story on it and I flipped out. They said it was one of the best Lucaya stories and it just made my day. I'm not sure why. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I am so happy so many people liked this story. When I posted the first chapter, I had already written a story, but honestly it was just plain awful compared to this. Thank you to everyone who loved this story. This last chapter is the epilogue and might be a little confusing, but it makes sense at the end. I am kinda sad that the story is over, but I can't just keep writing it forever. Hopefully I'll write some more stories for Girl Meets World, but for now, just enjoy this last chapter. Thank you once again, it makes me incredibly happy that people love this story.**

**-Peyton**

* * *

><p>A young woman waited anxiously behind the door. Today was her wedding day, a day she never thought would come. She had always assumed her life would be unsuccessful and she'd end up marrying an abusive man. Her life couldn't have been more opposite from that.<p>

She begins nervously fiddling with her veil. She wanted to walk down the aisle that very second, but also wanted to throw up thinking about it.

Her best friend, also the maid of honor, noticed this and placed a hand on her arm.

"Relax," she said reassuringly, "Everything will be perfect."

The bride nodded her head, knowing her friend was right.

"It's almost time," her best friend's father said as he approached the two girls. Since the bride's father wouldn't be at the wedding, she asked him to walk her down the aisle. He had always been a father figure to her, and he was more than willing to walk her down the aisle.

The bride took a deep breath. Her friend was fussing over her hair, which had been slightly altered when she pulled at her veil. She swatted her friend's hands away. She was a little too much of a perfectionist. She always wanted to fix everything.

Faint music began to play from outside the door. Her breath hitched.

"Show time," her friend's father said.

One by one the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked out the door slowly. It was time for her best friend to leave her. Carefully readjusting her light purple dress and took one last look at her best friend. She couldn't believe it was actually her best friend's wedding day. She was beyond happy for her.

"I'll see you soon," She whispered. She picked up her bouquet and then linked her arm threw the best man's.

"This is your day," her fiancé's best friend told her. He was also her friend and the best man. He was incredibly happy for her. "Enjoy every second of it."

Her two best friends smiled and then walked out the door, and down the aisle.

The bride was now shaking. She couldn't have been more nervous.

"Hey, you'll be fine," her friend's father said looking at her. "You love him right?"

She nodded.

"Then just keep your eyes locked on his, and you'll be fine," then he handed her the bouquet and offered his arm.

She smiled and wrapped her arm threw his. Slowly, the door was pulled open by someone outside and the bright afternoon light hit her face. It was everything she imagined. Her and her soon-to-be husband picked this venue for a specific reason. It reminded them both of something they shared many years ago.

Up on a roof in the busy city of New York, she slowly began walking down the aisle. Chairs were set up in rows of three, and around the edges were flower bushes. The entire roof was covered with grass, so the bride had to walk on grass, which she was fine with.

The bride still felt her stomach churning as she walked. That was until she locked eyes with her fiancé. His green eyes met hers, and a large smile broke out from his face. This was the most magical feeling she would ever experience.

They're eyes never left each other as she walked. Only once did she take a quick look around. Her best friend was standing closest to the altar with the other bridesmaids, and her other friend was on the opposite side with the other groomsmen. Everything was perfect.

Her eyes returned to her fiancé's. Just by looking at the two, anyone could tell they were in love. Years ago, no one even knew they were friends. Now, everyone knew they would be together forever.

Although they didn't speak as she walked down the aisle, they could tell what the other wanted to say. They had their own language, hidden in the flowers all around them. They spent an extra-long time picking them out. No one else knew what the flowers meant to them, but that didn't matter. All around were several different flowers. Many flowers were seen in many different places. Just by looking around they could speak to each other, through their language of flowers.

A smile appeared on the bride's face, and it never left. Looking at his eyes made all of her old memories come back. The day she first met him, all the times in school they bickered, the days they first started dating, everything. A single tear began to slide down her face and for the first time, she let it fall.

In his eyes, he saw the one girl he loved more than anything in the world. No matter what happened in their past, it didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening right then and there. She was walking down the aisle, to him.

Maya Hart would soon be known as Maya Friar as she walked down the aisle to Lucas. The two met twelve years ago, and now as twenty-four year olds they were getting married.

Riley stood watching her best friend walk down the aisle with her dad, and she felt herself tearing up. She looked between the two and knew that there was no one in the world more perfect for either of them. Farkle stood opposite of Riley, watching his friends. He and Riley exchanged a single glance and they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Lucas stared lovingly into Maya's eyes and they both knew that their life together was just beginning. Hand in hand, they'd take on the world together.

So on that warm afternoon, on a rooftop garden in New York City, Maya Hart walked down the aisle in a white dress, carrying a bouquet of red tulips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly, our whole life would change."<strong>_

_** -Buddha**_


End file.
